


Grace of A Butterfly

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy/Human Relationship, Forest Fairy!Hongjoong, Happy Ending, Hongjoong has butterfly wings, Human Warlock!Seonghwa, M/M, Made-up Creatures, Magic, Reincarnation, Self Sacrifice, bad song lyrics i made up myself, i guess?, lots of magic, ostris are really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: That was when Seonghwa met him, the boy who changed his life forever. Eight years later, Seonghwa is still as in love with him as ever, as he waits for the day they'd meet again.orIn which Seonghwa finds a forest fairy and they both fall head over heels for each other.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo (mentioned), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	Grace of A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've had this idea for a bit and been spending a few days writing this! i hope it is alright! there's major character death and kinda gore, so do tread carefully!

Park Seonghwa went into Crescent's Enchanted Forest eight years ago to get ingredients for a new potion recipe he came up with. He had gotten a sudden inspiration the night before that fateful day, and he had immediately written down all the ingredient he'd need to make it. A potion which has different effects with different doses, one drop could put a man to satisfying sleep, ten drops would leave the same man at Death's doorsteps.

Don't ask him how he knew. He's a warlock, and that's all you need to know.

The warlock had risen early the morning after inspiration dawned on him, back then he was only twenty-two, working as the apprentice of a senior alchemist who was also a warlock who went by the name Taekwoon. Taekwoon was a quiet man who treated him as a good friend, not a servant or someone under him, who doesn't ask many questions, tries to care for him when he can, and helps Seonghwa out with his spells and potions. Thus, when Seonghwa had asked him to have the day off to go into the Enchanted Forest to find ingredients, Taekwoon had merely given him a nod and passed him a protecting charm.

 _"What's this?"_ He had asked.

 _"For protection. You never know what the Forest holds. Be careful and remember the Forest's creatures' tricks well."_ Taekwoon had said, and sent him off with that reminder as well as another list of ingredients for Taekwoon's potions.

Seonghwa heeded those words, he announced his arrival at the entrance of the Forest, as he had always been trained to do, he even made sure he didn't step too harshly onto the ground to avoid accidentally angering the Spirits and Forest folk.

So, you could guess he was definitely surprised to see a fucking Ostris staring down at him when he finally looked up from examining a rare species of mushroom which wasn't supposed to be in this particular Enchanted Forest.

An Ostris, to put it simply, is a mammal hybrid of an ostrich and a lion. Yeah. Head and neck of an ostrich on a feathered lion body. Seonghwa still thinks whatever god created the first Ostris was high as fuck. Despite their admittedly rather goofy and ugly appearance, Ostri are intimidating by their height, and even scarier when you add their cold personality to strangers and sharp teeth in their beaks into the equation.

The thing is, Seonghwa can't remember seeing any signs of an Ostris home, nor does he remember doing anything to anger any Forest folk. All he did was pluck out some ingredients, and he made sure each one didn't have a Spirit or Creature living in them before he did so.

So obviously, his luck is absolutely horrible or someone decided to make his life miserable.

The warlock, of course, did not run at first. He's a warlock, he was a part of the Second War which took place two years ago at that time, when he was only twenty. He was more than capable of defeating an Ostris without hurting them fatally, but the problem was, an Ostris would call for its relations or members of its pack to help when it felt threatened, and if that happens, it would be a really hard time for the warlock, no matter how strong he is. Partly because he has a soft spot for animals, no matter how goofy or mean they are.

Foolishly, however, Seonghwa had tried to talk to the Ostris and lifted a hand up.

The Ostris saw this as a threat instead of a peaceful offering of a diplomatic discussion.

Seonghwa almost screamed when the mammal lunged at him, barely dodging in time as he covered his ears at the Ostris's shriek.

"Okay, okay, okay! I just wanted- ow!- to say that- I don't mean harm- ack!- Sir- I mean- Miss- I mean- ow, ow, ow-" Seonghwa tried to get the words out as he jumped around, trying to avoid the Ostris's pecks—though some still landed on him, a few even ripping bits of his shirt off. The Ostris didn't stop to listen even once, screeching and pecking, snapping its teeth at him.

That was when Seonghwa met him, the boy who changed his life forever. Eight years later, Seonghwa is still as in love with him as ever, as he waits for the day they'd meet again.

"Ossa, halt!" A lilting voice rang out right when the Ostris was about to bite the warlock. Seonghwa still shudders in fear when he recalls the Ostris's sharp teeth ready to sink into his arm back then.

The Ostris immediately froze, before its head perked up, looking around, beady eyes blinking.

"Ossa, what did I tell you about attacking people?" The voice scolded. The Ostris, or Ossa, made a sound. "What? He's a poacher? Ossa, are you sure?"

Seonghwa looked around, bewildered, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here, boy," the voice called out again, nearer this time, and Seonghwa turned around, surprised.

Seonghwa yelped as he was met by a pair of big, round blue eyes looking at him, a person standing way too close for his comfort. The warlock scrambled away and got onto his feet, holding out his hands in front of him. Seonghwa could blast out an offensive spell and make a break for it, but this person had to be a Forest Folk, and he wouldn't want to risk angering him.

"I don't mean harm, I swear! I only came here to get some ingredients. You can take a look at my lists, if you want," Seonghwa declared.

"A warlock," the boy, however, only stared on, his cute pretty lips pressed into a tight line.

His savior had red hair, his bangs parted in the middle, showing off furrowed eyebrows and mesmerizing cerulean orbs. His skin was slightly tanned, just the perfect tone, and he was dressed in a pretty white flowing tunic, held together in the middle at his waist with a belt, and black trousers tucked into dark brown boots. Protruding from his back, Seonghwa could see parts of it, were butterfly wings of a beautiful mix of colours; red, blue, green, purple, if you looked properly, it's there. It's as if the colours are swirling around in the wings, though blue seemed to be the base colour of the wings, sparkling with so much magic and sparkles.

No, not sparkles.

Fairy dust.

"A fae..." Seonghwa trailed off, in awe as he observed the swirling colours of the fairy's wings. It reminded him of the aurora he'd see passing by in the Crescentian night sky from the Glorea Hill sometimes.

"At your service. Now, you, you're a warlock. Would explain how a human like you could get this far," the fairy replied, then chuckled as he watched Seonghwa stare, mouth agape, at his wings. "Like the view?"

"More like the wings, but yeah, you're pretty too," the warlock absentmindedly answered, as he still stared at the wings. It took him a minute to register the pink dusting the fairy's cheeks and the words which slipped out of his mouth. Eyes widening, Seonghwa turned his eyes back at the fae, locking eyes with the fae's own wide eyes. "A-ah! I mean- um-"

"W-What a funny human..." The fairy turned his face away from Seonghwa, coughing into his tiny fist. "Thanks... I guess..."

"I-I'm so sorry for randomly saying that, uh-" Seonghwa winced, hoping he didn't piss the fairy off.

"N-No, it's okay. Just caught me offguard. Other humans usually run when they see my kind, you know?"

"Ah, well, it's undeniable that you are pretty," Seonghwa blurted out again and he immediately covered his mouth with a hand. "Ah! I did it again, um-"

"It's f-fine," the fairy waved a hand. "W-Well, back to the actual topic. Since you ain't around here to poach or anything, we'd better get you out of here before the other Folk comes around getting the wrong idea and tries to jail you or something."

"H-Huh? That easily?" Seonghwa had expected the fairy to make more of a fuss about his trespassing.

"What?" The fairy turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"No, I mean, no offense, but I thought you'd make more of a fuss about—"—the warlock gestured to himself—"—this situation."

"I can feel no energy coming from the things you picked from the Forest. Clearly, you're not a poacher. You'd prefer me to bring you to my village and let the elders rip you apart when you didn't even do anything wrong?" The fairy tilted his head, his words were sharp, but his tone was sarcastic and amused. Seonghwa knew he didn't mean to scare him.

In any case, it just showed that the fairy had a kind heart.

"Uh, no, not really."

"Then get moving, pretty boy," the fairy rolled his eyes, waving a hand mindlessly. Seonghwa didn't protest.

And during that walk together, Seonghwa found himself asking questions which the fairy answered readily, and the warlock was sure he saw a hint of a fond smile when the fairy talked about his home.

"Alright, here we are, warlock." The fairy's voice cut through Seonghwa's thoughts, and he halted in his tracks, looking around, finding that he was back at the entrance of the forest. "On you go. Your people must miss you. It's an hour past sunset."

"Thank you!" Seonghwa bowed deeply to the fairy, before turning around and walking away. He was about five steps away when suddenly, the fairy's voice called out again.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" The warlock turned around, looking at the fairy inquisitively. The fairy's cheeks were dusted pink again, and his gaze was averted to the ground.

How adorable. Like this, Seonghwa almost forgot the boy in front of him was a fairy, a powerful being of the Forest.

"What should I call you?" The fairy asked, voice soft, but Seonghwa heard it, and all the shyness and faint hope in it.

"They call me Mars," Seonghwa answered, and the fairy's eyes lit up, "but you can call me Seonghwa."

The way the fairy lit up so much Seonghwa almost mistook him as the Sun made the warlock's heart skip a beat.

"Telling me your real name already?" The fairy snickered, but Seonghwa knew it was lighthearted.

"Wouldn't you do the same if you were me?"

"You've got a point," the fairy smiled. "It's Hongjoong."

"Hm?"

"My name," the fairy, no, Hongjoong, beamed at Seonghwa. "Call me by that name next time, so that I'll know it's you."

When Hongjoong fluttered away, Seonghwa's heart fluttered too, just not as gracefully.

———

It started from that day. Seonghwa started going into the Forest more, at first, it was because coincidentally, Taekwoon had an increase in potion orders and needed more ingredients, but after awhile, it just became routine for the young warlock. Everyday, he'd put aside an hour or two, mostly in the evening, to leave the house and enter the Forest, sometimes just taking in the sweet scent of magic in the air, or to pick some ingredients he remembered were low in supply.

But, no matter what, Hongjoong would always be there, accompanying him. The first day Seonghwa came back to the forest, he found Hongjoong sitting on a tree, grinning down at him.

"Hey, Mars," Hongjoong waved a hand.

"Hey, Hongjoong," Seonghwa waved back, and Hongjoong floated down, landing softly beside Seonghwa.

"Well, whatcha here for today?"

"My master's got an increase in potion orders. Told me to get some ingredients. You don't happen to know a good place where I can find dragonbells nearer than the waterfall?" Seonghwa replied, letting Hongjoong take his list from him. The fairy scanned the list up and down, a small pout on his lips as he focused.

"Yeah, I do know one. There's a small cave nearby. It has a lot of your ingredients around it, and it's definitely nearer than the waterfall. It's a border of the human side and ours, but you'll be fine as long as you try to stay on the human side and by me," Hongjoong nodded, and suddenly, he was grabbing Seonghwa's hand.

Seonghwa couldn't help the heat rushing up his cheeks.

"U-Uh?" Seonghwa paused, looking at Hongjoong confusedly. The fairy merely snickered at him.

"Don't you wanna know how it feels to fly?"

———

This went on for two years, a constant routine Seonghwa almost never failed to fulfill. Only once or twice he couldn't make it without telling Hongjoong, and whenever he had to go on a trip faraway, he made sure to inform Hongjoong of his leaving. Hongjoong would always smile, and kiss the little pendant the fairy had given him, blowing a protective spell onto it.

"Always stay safe," Hongjoong would say, before bidding him goodbye.

After awhile, on the first month of their third year of being friends despite their different races, the kisses on the pendant became kisses on his cheek, and one fateful day, they had kissed before Seonghwa left to return to Crescent.

"I love you," Hongjoong had softly whispered against his lips. "Don't ever forget that."

Seonghwa had squeezed his waist, and pecked him again on the lips before saying those magical words.

"I love you too."

———

On that same third year, they were torn apart, only months after getting together with each other. Seonghwa had walked into the Forest, deep enough to not be seen by the towners, not far enough to be considered deep within the Forest, when Hongjoong darted out between the trees, right into Seonghwa's chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. Seonghwa almost fell back if it wasn't for his fast reflexes, wrapping his arms tight around the trembling fairy and shushing him.

"H-Hey, Hongjoong, what's going on?" Seonghwa asked.

"M-My mother. They got my mother. This place isn't safe anymore. You have to go, Mars, get out of here, bring the townspeople with you, please!" Hongjoong cried, hiccuping in Seonghwa's arms.

"Wha- Hongjoong, I'm not sure I'm catching on-"

"The Voiders."

Seonghwa's eyes widened at the words uttered by Hongjoong. Everyone of every race knew what those creatures are. While they don't normally mess with humans, they like wreaking havoc and chaos within non-human races, especially the elves and the fae. Beings from the Dark Void, beings of evil and cruelty. Simply known as the Voiders, they were born out of the Void itself, but anyone can be corrupted and turned if the Voiders got to them and decided to corrupt them. With the Voiders, you either succumb or die the moment you crawl out of the darkness.

"The Voiders? H-How did they get here?" Seonghwa asked in a scared whisper. It wasn't himself he's afraid for, it was for Hongjoong, the fae, the Forest Folk, and his fellow Crescentians. "The Void... Isn't supposed to be here."

"Their influence is getting stronger and—"

Hongjoong was cut off by an arrow cutting right by them, which would have hit Hongjoong right between his wings if the fairy didn't move them in time. Seonghwa heard the growling, the hissing and the snarling, and he gripped onto Hongjoong tight. Humanoid figures stepped out from the trees, surrounded by smoking shadows, eyes glowing red.

"Hongjoong!" A voice called out as one of the Voiders who tried to lunge at them was shot at, dissipating.

"Eden!"

"Get the human out! Tell him to run and take his fellow towners too!" The voice belonged to a taller fairy who stood some metres behind the Voiders with a group of fairies.

"Wait, I can help—"

"Mars," Hongjoong's voice broke, as a small hand came up to rest on Seonghwa's cheek, the fae turning around to face him. "You _have_ to go. Please, my star. _Please,_ I can't lose you too!"

"Hong-"

"Go!" Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa away as he flew straight into another Voider, knocking them down into a scuffle on the ground.

Seonghwa ran as fast as he could back to Crescent, performing spells as he did to announce what was going on, and setting down a shielding spell right at the border of Crescent and the Forest to buy more time for his fellow townspeople. He had managed to get everyone out in under an hour with help from other wizards, medics and authorities, as well as because the townspeople knew and trusted him well. He had sent them all traveling on the fastest speed possible to a kingdom nearby, where more stronger warlocks resided, and it was only Taekwoon, Hakyeon—Taekwoon's husband—and him left.

"Are you sure you don't want to go yet?" Taekwoon's voice was gentle and concerned when Seonghwa voiced out his wish.

Seonghwa averted his gaze to the ground, squeezing Taekwoon's hand which held his.

"I have... I have something to do still. Don't worry, I... I will come to you later on," Seonghwa tried his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Our dear Seonghwa, be careful, okay?" Hakyeon said, his lips in a tight worried line. "We... We have a feeling whatever this is, it's important to you and we won't stop you, but... But it would be nice if you didn't die doing it," Hakyeon gave him a half-hearted smile, hesitant to let the young warlock go.

Seonghwa knows they saw him as their own.

"I'll try my best," Seonghwa nodded, and let Taekwoon go, stepping back as he let Taekwoon get onto the horse with Hakyeon.

"We will be waiting for you," Taekwoon said, nodding, before commanding the horse to run, its hooves leaving magical dust behind, a trace of Taekwoon's strengthening charm.

The young warlock almost flew with how fast he ran back to the Forest, praying to whatever god up in the Heavens to please make sure Hongjoong was still alive and he wasn't too late. He had almost reached the border when he paused, looking at the cracks in the shield he had put up. His jaw dropped open. That shield... Wasn't supposed to break so easily. How did—

"Mars!" Hongjoong's voice yelled out, and Seonghwa was pushed to the ground.

The warlock yelped, blasting out an offensive spell to the Voider on him. The Voider was thrown back, and another spell was thrown at the creature, which dissipated the Voider. The second spell wasn't Seonghwa's.

"Seonghwa! I told you to go! What the hell are you—" Hongjoong came running over, yelling at Seonghwa, who cut him off by engulfing him in a tight embrace. "What are you doing, you big doofus, you'll die if you—"

"I'm here to help you, my aurora," Seonghwa said, looking into Hongjoong's eyes.

"Wha—"

"This is my home as much as it is yours, my dear. If you would die for it, so would I."

"You— Duck!" Hongjoong pushed the warlock down as shadows leaped towards them, casting an offensive spell which dispersed them away. "Mars, why won't you—"

"Please let me help you."

Hongjoong fell silent at Seonghwa's plea, and after a minute, he huffed and kissed Seonghwa, desperate, as if this was the last time he would be able to kiss the warlock.

"Don't die," was all Hongjoong said as he rested their foreheads together, before running back into battle.

Little did Seonghwa know then, that that was the last time Hongjoong would kiss him.

———

Seonghwa wasn't sure when the hell the battle turned tables against them, but all he knew was that the Voiders gained the upper hand and he's now being thrown around, forced into a defensive stance. Hongjoong wasn't doing much better either, both of them were running out of energy, while their enemies kept coming. The enemies were also losing energy, but they outnumbered the warlock and the fairy, so it didn't disadvantage them as much as it did Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

"Fuck—" Seonghwa cursed under his breath as he felt his back hit Hongjoong's.

"I know." Hongjoong huffed. "Just keep going. Backup should be coming soon."

"Eden?"

"And many others. They had to get the less powerful to safety," Hongjoong informed. "And the others who were with me, we got separated."

Seonghwa's hand found Hongjoong's, and he squeezed it tight.

"Let's do this."

———

It happened in a blink of an eye, and Seonghwa still blames himself for what happened. They were fending off the Voiders well, they were regaining their momentum, everything was going so well.

Until it didn't.

The Voiders were starting to be more coordinated, and they started by focusing their attacks on Seonghwa, the one they could corrupt easier. Seonghwa and Hongjoong realized this, they weren't fools, but the attacks got overwhelming impossibly fast, cornering them yet again into a defensive stance. The Voiders were regaining their energy as the sky darkened, the day replaced by night gradually as they fought for hours and hours.

"Hwa, careful," Hongjoong muttered, as the warlock dodged another attack and the fae shot that particular Voider off.

"Got it."

They kept going, trying their best to keep the Voiders off. They were doing well, they were doing so well, and it was only a few more minutes until Eden arrived with the others, and Seonghwa could see hope shimmering in Hongjoong's eyes, and maybe that was where Seonghwa lost focus, because Hongjoong's eyes were filled with hope and the moonlight shone onto them at the right angle, and Seonghwa realized he didn't want to ever lose the fairy—

"Agh!" Seonghwa cried out, pain searing at his left shoulder down his left arm.

"Seonghwa!" Hongjoong yelled out in alarm, running over, shooting out balls of light and fire at the Voiders leaping and clinging onto the warlock. "Seonghwa, don't let them win!"

Seonghwa grunted, trying to fight back against the Voiders, channeling his mana outwards, producing a powerful blast which knocked off the creatures off him. Seonghwa staggered off, away from the stunned Voiders, into Hongjoong's waiting arms. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, the searing pain was still there, just slightly less, but it was still so painful, and it burned.

"Seonghwa? Seonghwa? Sweetheart, look at me, please," Hongjoong pleaded, grabbing Seonghwa's face to look at him. Seonghwa looked into those beautiful azure eyes, which were glassy with tears as Hongjoong studied Seonghwa's face. "Look, I can fix this, just- give me a moment-"

The fairy let Seonghwa lean onto him as he moved the warlock to enter an abandoned house, closing the door and whispering a spell to lock it. Hongjoong sat Seonghwa down, and knelt in front of him, ripping away the sleeve of the warlock's injured arm to examine the wound better. There was a huge gash on Seonghwa's left shoulder, and the flesh around it was ashen, dark veins peeking through.

Seonghwa could feel the Void's darkness pulsating there.

"I can fix this, but it'll take awhile. Just... Breathe, and stay calm, love," Hongjoong said, before he held the injured arm with one hand, his free hand hovering over the gash. The fairy closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, before he started the healing spell, his hand glowing with magic.

" _In the shadows_ ," Hongjoong sang. " _The Void lives on._ "

Seonghwa watched the fairy.

" _Worry not, dear one_ ," the fairy went on, " _for you can go on._ "

" _Open your heart, let the Sun reach within._ "

There was a bang on the door. Seonghwa flinched, but Hongjoong didn't.

" _Hear her loving voice, let her light reach through_ ," Hongjoong's voice was unwavering even when the bangs grew louder.

" _Hold tight onto her hand, let her guide you through the mist_ ," the fairy kept going even when one of the hinges of the door went flying. Seonghwa moved to go and defend them, but Hongjoong's grip was iron, forcing him to stay.

" _For the Light will live on, and never leave her children behind_ ," the fairy continued, and Seonghwa's veins were no longer dark, lightening to a normal blue colour.

As the process slowly goes on, Seonghwa could hear the cries and moans of the Voiders right outside the door.

" _Let you be guided, lost souls and more_ ," the fairy sang, and Seonghwa heard a slight crack in his voice, as the door flew open, and the Voiders rushed in.

"Hongjoong—"

" _Let the Light live on_ ," the fairy slowly opened his eyes, a gentle smile on his face, as the glow on his hand turned from yellow to greenish. Seonghwa's gash was healed by then, and his arm was no longer ashen. " _And find all is lost_."

"Hongjoong, we—"

The fairy wrapped his arms around the warlock, burying his face in his shoulder. The warlock felt tears drip onto his neck, as well as a wet spot forming on his shoulder.

"I love you, Seonghwa," Hongjoong whispered through soft sobs, "please never forget me."

"Hongjoong, no—!"

The Voiders lunged at them, piercing their claws into Hongjoong, who merely tightened his grip around Seonghwa. Seonghwa wanted to move, but it felt like his limbs were frozen, and he could do nothing but just stare as the Voiders roared and tore at Hongjoong's back and wings.

"Hongjoong—" Seonghwa's lips trembled as he weakly called out.

"Th-They can't... Hurt... You.." Hongjoong softly said, and Seonghwa could smell his blood.

"Joong— What... What are you doing? Why— Why are you not letting me move? Why—" Seonghwa watched the Voiders. The creatures only tore at Hongjoong, like Seonghwa wasn't there.

"Hwa... I love you..." Hongjoong sobbed. "I'm sorry."

And suddenly, there was a burst of light which blinded Seonghwa, and the next thing the warlock saw when he could finally open his eyes, was Hongjoong smiling tiredly at him, blood spilling out of his mouth, hands weak where they held Seonghwa's. Behind him, the room was full of ashes and dust, remnants of the Voiders. Outside, sunlight peeked through the horizon, shy rays shining through the windows and the open doorway.

Seonghwa could finally move.

"Hongjoong—!" Seonghwa cried out, leaping forward out of the chair to catch Hongjoong who fell back. "Hongjoong, no! Please—" Seonghwa sobbed out, cradling the fairy in his arms, holding him, not caring that he was covered in the fae's blood.

"Seonghwa...." Hongjoong called out softly, lifting a weak hand to caress Seonghwa's wet cheeks. "Seonghwa..."

"No, no, no, please, tell me, is there a spell I can do to heal you? This has to be reversible, this—"

"It's not..." Hongjoong smiled guiltily, pained.

He was dying.

"But it was.. My only chance..." Hongjoong coughed, more blood landing onto Seonghwa's already bloodied clothes.

"No, no, no, Hongjoong, no—" Seonghwa sobbed out, "no, please, you can't— why— Hongjoong—"

"Live on, Seonghwa..." Hongjoong's hand moved down to brush the pendant around Seonghwa's necklace. "Maybe... We will meet again," the fairy muttered out, blowing onto the pendant weakly.

"Hongjoong, please don't leave me—" Seonghwa cried.

Hongjoong's reply was his hand falling from the pendant to lay limp on his chest, as his eyes closed, never to open again. The fairy's skin started to crack, a soft light blue glow emitting from within, and Seonghwa panicked, holding the corpse tighter to his body.

"No, no, please don't leave me like this, no- Hongjoong, no—!"

And suddenly a swarm of butterflies with wings eerily similar to Hongjoong's appeared, flying into Seonghwa's face, knocking him back in shock. The warlock cried out, scrambling around, trying to reach for Hongjoong's body, anything, even his clothes, anything at all, but when the butterflies finally disappeared and he opened his eyes again, Hongjoong was completely gone. Not even a trace of his clothes.

Gone.

Seonghwa stared at the spot where Hongjoong's body should have been, stunned.

"I guess his soul has passed on," a voice said softly, and Seonghwa recognized it to be the voice of the fairy Hongjoong referred to as Eden.

"Eden..."

"Seonghwa, live on," Eden crouched beside him, a hand comfortingly rubbing his back. "That's why he saved you. He wants you to live on."

"How..." It was registering in Seonghwa's brain that Hongjoong was truly gone. The warlock gripped tight onto the pendant, as fresh new tears rolled down his cheeks. "How am I supposed to do that... Without him?"

———

Seonghwa had lived on, somehow. Eden had brought him to the kingdom he sent the Crescentians to, where the king and the people received him well. Apparently, Taekwoon knew the king, and that was how they ended up living in the castle, being appointed as the king's temporary leading mages as they stayed in the kingdom named Soleria while Eden and what's left of the Forest Folk rebuilt the Enchanted Forest's communities and Crescent.

Eden told him the spell Hongjoong used was a very powerful one, with effects which covered the entire radius of Crescent as well as the entirety of the Enchanted Forest. That was why Hongjoong had to give his life to use it, to truly vanquish the Voiders rampaging Crescent and the Forest. Eden told him that the spell was originally supposed to only be performed by multiple individuals to avoid death, and in the books, only the Elders were allowed to perform it, but Hongjoong had learned it early as he was one of the Elders' descendants.

Seonghwa spent an entire day cursing at Eden for not arriving earlier, and the fairy had stayed silent, letting Seonghwa throw as much rage as he wanted at him.

"If only you arrived earlier, Eden, he wouldn't have fucking died!" Seonghwa remembered he had yelled.

The next day, however, he had cried and begged for Eden's forgiveness, which the taller fairy granted, in the form of a long embrace and another protective charm and a small blessing cast on him. Ever since then, they started to discuss the progress of the re-building of Crescent and the Forest, Seonghwa traveling back and forth to help out and also ensure his fellow Crescentians in Soleria were doing alright. Taekwoon had helped him out too, well, Taekwoon was more of the one in charge of the Crescentians seeking refuge in Soleria, while Seonghwa traveled in and out.

After a year, Crescent was finally rebuilt, and the Solerian King had sent troops to escort them home, as well as telling them they are always welcome in Soleria, and always welcome to stay for as long as they liked. Most Crescentians opted to return to their little town though, because that's what Crescentians do, work and stay in this little town forever together as long as their bodies would let them. This determination and dedication was what allowed them to trudge and survive through many centuries of history.

Everyone went back to their life before the Voiders, except for Seonghwa. The young warlock would still work as he used to, but he would be dazed, having to be snapped out of his thoughts frequently, sometimes Taekwoon had to monitor him, especially when he was brewing a particularly dangerous potion. Seonghwa would still go on his evening walks into the Forest, but he no longer ventured far in, opting to stay near the Border, because why go deeper in when he won't even see Hongjoong again?

Eden understood this grieving and assigned some fairies, usually Wooyoung and Mingi carrying this task out, to collect the ingredients further in and give them to Seonghwa to bring home. For the next four years, while Crescent and the Enchanted Forest were already rebuilt and improving, Seonghwa was still rebuilding and collecting the scattered shards of his broken heart. Not that he thinks it'll ever heal right anyway.

The warlock barely smiled again and became a silent man, so quiet that new people who didn't know him would think he is mute. He would silently walk down paths and do his work, only stopping and smiling faintly at animals and little kids who dared to step to him and interact. Sometimes, you could find him standing at the top of Glorea Hill, watching the night sky as the aurora passes by, a tear running down his cheek and the faintest hint of a tired smile on his face. Other times, you could find him silently watching a butterfly which landed by him, holding his breath as if waiting for it to turn, or change into something, or someone, only for it to fly away and him to sigh and walk away as well.

For the next four years, Seonghwa lived like this.

It was on the fourth anniversary of Hongjoong's passing, that Seonghwa had another fateful encounter.

The warlock was walking around town on that day. It was his turn to get the groceries and run some errands for the day. Seonghwa had already planned to finish all the errands before six, and spend the rest of his day sitting at Glorea Hill, to watch the blue sky turn dark, and see the aurora pass by again, another thing he could remember Hongjoong by. The warlock was thinking about this the whole time, his mind far away somewhere in his past as he went on autopilot, completing all his errands in a sort of trance.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a stranger bumping into him, or both of them bumping into each other, stumbling backwards a step or two, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with a hand. When he lifted his head, a butterfly with wings the colour of an aurora landed onto his hand, staring right at him. Wings so eerily similar to Hongjoong's.

"U-Uhm, I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Are you hurt? Did any of your things get ruined? Oh, I'm so sorry, I really should've looked where I was going," a voice said, and Seonghwa would know that voice anywhere. The warlock's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the stranger before him.

Seonghwa would know that red hair and cat-like lips anywhere. He looked like he did before, just maybe one or two years younger. Seonghwa couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so—"

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa breathed out, and the stranger paused.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong. How did you know my name?" The boy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Seonghwa couldn't stop the tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa cried out, wrapping the boy in a tight embrace. "Hongjoong, oh my god, I missed you—" Seonghwa sobbed into Hongjoong's shoulder.

Hongjoong went silent, and after a few minutes, arms wrapped around Seonghwa's shoulders, and there was a quiet shaky sigh from Hongjoong. Seonghwa felt a wet spot form on his shoulder where Hongjoong buried his face.

"Seonghwa... Are... Are you Seonghwa?"

———

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i hope that was alright! thank you for reading, dropping kudo's and commenting!


End file.
